Talking to No One
by mouseagent
Summary: Post-movie. Megamind reveals his darkest secrets and pains to no one. Megamind/Roxanne


The moonlight was cool and serene, casting a glowing aura around her softly breathing, sleeping figure. He watched her from the edge of the bed where he sat, silently, leaning awkwardly on one of his long, skeletal arms. Roxanne was beautiful. The plain white sheets were pulled up around her, framing her face and washing over her delicately curved figure. Megamind shivered.

"Hey," he whispered.

He waited for an answer, and sighed in relief when there was none.

"I've been thinking…a lot. Lately. I—" His breath hitched. He was silent for a moment, gently massaging his temples with his bony knuckles.

"Shit."

He looked over at her sleeping face and smiled weakly.

"I don't want you to get hurt, you know."

He stopped smiling as his eyes unfocused and his mind traveled elsewhere.

"Today. Today a lot of things happened, didn't them-ey? They? With the robbery and the interview and…" he fingered the edge of his leather sleeve absentmindedly, "And-and…and…I…" he took a deep breath.

"Right, so the bank robbery was easy, right? Just a bunch of amateurs with no style. Even I was never that dull and unprofessional. It was interesting, though. Fighting crime, that is. Being a…hero," he laughed quietly and without emotion, "A hero. I don't know if it suits me or not, yet."

He looked at her again.

"No. I can do it if it's you. I'll do it for you." He returned to picking at his sleeve. "Catching them was easy, didn't even really need a trap or a plan or anything. Dehydration worked just good. Fine. Just fine? Shit!" He clawed his head in frustration, "If I'm such a goddamn evil genius, why can't I…! J-jus-st wordssss…" He hissed; his breathing was rapid and uneven. Megamind hugged his arms to his sides, bending forward like he had pains in his stomach. Then, he started rambling in a frantic, whining whisper.

"Life. Whey kan't liff b'asay? Wykudn', wykudn'tthyhlp-me? Whyddntthy help me? Why didn't they save me? Why did they save me? Why didn't I just die with them and be spared all this…pain! Now I'm on an alien planet with only one person who actually loves and understands me, and a fish! I mean, all those people, talking at me…about me…about her! About us! I wanted to destroy them! Crush them like the stupid, soulless ants they are! How dare they—"

And he froze.

Suddenly, all the frustration, the anger, was gone. He went limp in an emotionless daze; his eyes glazed over. He stared at the floor spanning out from beneath the bed.

"Did you know…" he glanced over to Roxanne as if she were listening, "That I'm not made like other people? Well, it's should be obvious just by looking…at me…but, really. My body wasn't designed for the Earth's gravity, or radiations, or…all that stuff." He gestured to the air blandly and sighed.

"It took me a while to adapt to it—no. I still have some problems, but they've decreased a bit. Like my bones," he raised his hand and spread out the fingers into a fan, "My bones are lighter than Earthling bones, not by much, but by enough. They're a little more flexible, so I don't break as easily, but they bruise badder…" He paused, mulling the last word over in his head, but gave up and continued, "And I don't have a very high tolerance for pain, which I suppose is peculiar considering my job—ex-job." He corrected himself, "Since I was always being beaten," He smiled sadly.

"My physical being didn't bother me when I was little, at the Matrocity Prison for the Criminally Gifted. The prisoners…most of the prisoners…accepted me. Some didn't, unfortunately, and that's when I found out about my physical problems. You see, no one besides the prisoners knew about me staying at the prison for a very long time, and during that time, I encountered some…difficulties." He shuddered violently, gripping his arms tightly. "I became badly injured a-and…well, after a certain event, the prisoners decided that I needed professional medical help, so they told the guards about me…"

He rubbed his pale blue forehead in thought as glints of memories passed through his eyes. His voice dropped to a nearly inaudible growl, "Then, I learned how horrifically terrifying the human race could be. They ran me through experiments for months, I think. I was only half conscious most of the time, so…" His eyes narrowed down on a scratch on the tip of his leather boot, "After they were eventually satisfied, they sent me to that hell-hole called shool! And that's where I decided, after relentless abuse and torment, to become a super-villain."

He stood up and walked quietly over to the top of the bed and kneeled beside it, resting his arms and head on the mattress near Roxanne's slowly breathing chest.

He stared at her.

He sighed.

"I don't get the chance to talk like this often. Never. I never get the chance to talk about myself like this. It's weird, but it feel good to get it off my chest, even if you aren't really listening or anything." He was silent for a moment. Suddenly he shuddered and a low whine crawled out from the back of his throat.

"I-I-I didn't know what to say, what to do! That woman…that woman! The questions she was asking me…if you hadn't come in when you did, I don't know what would have happened!" He buried his face in his arms. "I didn't know what to do…"

_"Hello Mr. Megamind. That's you isn't it? I guess it's kind of obvious." The woman snickered through her nose; Megamind had never seen a person do that before._

_ "…Yess…" He replied cautiously, "What should I do for you?" He glanced around for Roxanne, but didn't see her. He was alone in one of the many corridors below the new Museum with this woman who claimed to be a friend reporter of Roxanne's. Perhaps she had to tinkle… _

_ "Oh-ho-ho! It's true! That's a very interesting speech pattern you have there; I'd like very much to record this." Magically a recorder appeared in her hand, button pressed, "You don't mind, do you?"_

_ He opened his mouth to speak._

_ "Thought not. Well, I have a few questions to ask the new 'hero' of Metro City," She paused for a beat, staring down at him through her rimmed glasses, "I think the public is especially interested in your relationship with fellow reporter Roxanne Ritchie. How's that goin' for you?"_

_ Megamind sputtered. "W-wait…what? How do you know about that?"_

_ She grinned a deviously evil grin. "I told them so. I was sooo right. You two are so a thing, am I right?"_

_ "A-a thing? I—"_

_ She held the microphone up to him; he backed away slightly._

_ "So, how does the human anatomy suit you? Do you like it? Is it different from your Mum? Oh, wait. Did you even have a mother or are you people made in test-tubes or something."_

_ He started, but she didn't wait for a response. _

_ "Man, and what about your anatomy! I wonder if that head is proportional…" she edged towards him, he hit a wall. "So what does it feel like when it with two different species? Is it interesting? Is your thing blue, too? Or is it pink like the tips of your ears? Have you…" She smirked, "probed her yet?" She shut the machine off and poked him in the chest with it. He felt the molding on the wall digging into his back as she moved closer towards him, her body brushed against his. He was frozen in fear._

_ "Wh-what are you…get away from me! Roxanne!" He yelped._

_ "Shut up!" She slapped him across the face. Hard. He collided with the floor, dazed. Her weight dropped on top of him with a thud._

_ "You don't need her, you know," the woman purred, her light hair falling over the side of her face, "No one needs her. Why don't you forget all about her and let me interview you?" Megamind whimpered._

_ "R-Roxanne…" He whispered. She hit him in the face again and pulled him up by his collar._

_ "It's always Roxanne! Roxy, Roxy, Fucking Roxanne! She got all the good stories! She got all the attention! She got Metroman! She got you! And who would want you? You're a freak! Disgusting! If I had my way, you'd have been sent to the chair the moment you landed here!" She hit him in the face, the chest. It hurt and he felt his ribs bending in from her weight, threatening to break. He couldn't breath. "I mean. Look at you! You're no man, not like Metroman. Can't even hold your own against a woman. Don't know how you even managed to beat Titan, you're so weak." She laughed. Then she growled. _

_ "Fucking—"_

_ And she went flying._

_ "What the fuck is your problem, you bitch!"_

_ And Roxanne was suddenly there, kneeling over him, holding him up, helping him to his feet, talking to the officers that took the monster woman away, taking him back to evil lair, _sleeping soundly on the bed he had brought in for her from her house, to ensure her safety.

"And I couldn't do anything," Megamind sighed deeply. "Superheroes and bad-guys, I can deal with, but people…? People. They just terrify me."

He looked at her and smiled weakly.

"And then…after you saved me, you asked me what she did, what she said, and I told you." He looked away; he sighed deeply. Then he smiled.

"When you asked me if I wanted to…with you…it made me…very happy. But, I don't think I can."

He sat silently for a moment before slowly rising and crossing over to the door to leave.

"Megamind!"

He froze. Roxanne sat erect on the bed, reaching out towards the blue alien. Tears streamed down her face. He didn't move.

"Come back…" she whispered softly, "Please."

He turned to face her, but didn't move from the door. He glanced at her face.

"Did…did you hear tha-"

"Yes."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Roxanne patted the bed in a gesture to come. Megamind stared at her.

"How could you actually want me?" He said quietly.

She smiled.

"How could I not?"

"B-but I'm an alien…"

"And I love you."

"But I might go evil again…"  
"And I'll still love you."

"B-but…"

"Come here."

He cautiously moved back over to the bad and sat down next to her. She rubbed his chest softly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will you love me?" She breathed gently in his ear. He held her tightly.

"Yes."


End file.
